Bowser Junior's Party Action
WARNING!!! This is a game being made by Mario&MLPFan, Please Do Not Edit Without My Permission, Thank You and Enjoy :) ANOTHER WARNING!!! This game is rated M for Mature due to language, if you're not into that kind of stuff please leave now... Thank You Bowser Junior's Party Action is a party game where the cast of Bowser Junior's Random School Year competes against each other in various party games to earn a chance for their movie idea to become a reality Plot Brooklyn T Guy's boss Mr. Goodman wants a new movie out by the end of the month. Out of ideas Brooklyn Guy asks around town to see if anyone has any ideas, no one was interested expect all the students from Class GAY09 who were out on a field trip around town. After hearing everyone's bickering and ideas he spent all night struggling to decide on a movie, honestly he didn't care what movie they filmed, he just wanted to keep his job, late that night it turns out that his wife actually thought of a good idea, have fun while making it. The next day Brooklyn Guy sent most of the movie's money on props and sponsors, he then goes to Class GAY09 and tells all the students that he will have them compete against each other on various activities and the winner directs their own movie. Everyone got excited and Brooklyn Guy said that they will start competing later that day, Jovanni their teacher dismissed the class so everyone can prepare to earn the chance for their movie to hit the big screen. Story Mode In the game's story mode you will choose one of the playable characters and face off against the other students. After 3 mini-games from each location all the points get tallied up and the winner of that group gets one step closer to their movie becoming a reality. At the very end first place gets 5 stars, second gets 3 stars, third gets 2 stars, and fourth gets 1 star. There are 3 groups of 4 competing at all times so someone else from another group can get 5 stars so when you face off against someone who won on another group, keep a close eye on them. Characters All playable characters are available from the start and are color coded the same way as they are in the story Locations and Judges Auditions Movies At the end of the story mode, Brooklyn Guy announces the winner and the next day they start production on the winner's movie. There are 12 different movies to earn and you can watch them whenever you want once unlocked. Each movie is roughly around 21 minutes long. Gallery Here is pictures of stuff for Bowser Junior's Party Action Bowser Junior's Party Action Playable Characters.png|The playable character's in-game icons Trivia *This game was inspired by Spongebob Squarepants Lights, Camera, Pants *This game is rated M due to language and themes *Despite being a party game, there is only minigames that last longer than usual minigames and no party boards because it is not based on Mario Party *Bowser Junior's Random School Year is an ongoing story on Wattpad that is being made by the same person whi made this page *The character's colors are the same colors they are color coded by in their classroom **The 12 colors are the same 12 colors in the Mii Maker *As of now the Sports Stadium, Winter Wonderland, and Dracula's Castle has yet to appear in the Bowser Junior's Random School Year Universe *As of now Dracula and Vampirina has yet to appear in the Bowser Junior's Random School Year Universe *This game is uncannon to the Bowser Junior's Random School Year story Trivia (Characters) *Various characters exists in various different media **Junior, Joseph, Cody, Toad, Jeffy, Bully Bill, Brooklyn Guy, Mr. Goodman, Brooklyn Guy's Wife, Principal Steinbeck, & Chef Peepee all appears from Super Mario Logan **Angelina, Alice, Priscilla, Penelope, Maurice, Polly, & Matilda all appears from Angelina Ballerina **Issac & Iris appears from Splatoon **Diddy Kong appears from Super Mario **Lisa appears from The Loud House **Smurfette, Vexy, & Hackus appears from The Smurfs **Mindy, Nadine, & Vera appears from The Caramella Girls **Flint Dicker appears from Brandon Rogers **Nikki appears from Dork Diaries **Sportacus appears from Lazy Town **Garterbelt appears from Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt **Dracula appears from Castlevania **Vampirina appears from Vampirina **Jovanni is owned by himself aka Mario&MLPFan Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Party Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games